Pokemon: A Crimson and Cobalt Quest
by Alixstar11
Summary: Muna and Taiyo are about to start their journies as Pokemon trainers along with their friend Makyuri and her eevee - however, life gets complicated when an evil force from milennia ago returns to threaten their home... (No romance!)
1. Chapter 1: To the Daycare!

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Nintendo. However, all non-canon content in this fanfic belongs to me!  
**

* * *

_Thousands of years ago, the Krestoran region was separated into two separate regions - Kurimuzon and Kobaruto. The rulers of both these regions, a boy and a girl respectively, were once good friends and partners, safeguarding their lands from harm. The two regions were peaceful for what seemed millenia._

_Until war escalated, dividing the once united force. Something once unknown forced the two apart, transforming their friendship into hatred and loathing. War threw the regions to the brink of collapse, until the once friendly rulers discovered the force driving the regions apart. What they found is not certain, except a name - Konton._

_Once again a team, it is said that this force was defeated by the combined efforts of red and blue. However, it is also said that they too were defeated, their spirits becoming powerful beings that watched over the now united region - Krestoran. Many who believe this tale say that the name is a prophecy that another pair, a boy and a girl, will take up the crest to face the return of the force once thought_ _defeated..._

* * *

**Muna's POV**

I gently closed the book, placing it back onto the wooden table. I brushed a straight lock of jet black hair out of my face and yawned; what time was it? A quick glance at the clock on the wall above my desk confirmed it was nearly 11PM - even though I enjoyed the nighttime, tomorrow was a big day so therefore I needed my energy for it. It was, after all, the day I recieved my first pokemon. The daycare in my hometown, Mizumi Town, was offering 3 starter pokemon for those who were of age to begin their journey. Here in Krestoran, this age was 15. Prepared for tomorrow, I crawled under the covers and fell asleep, dreaming of the adventure that lay before me.

The next morning, I was awoken by an excited and almost frantic knock at the front door. Not even bothering to change clothes or brush my hair, I opened the door and my pale grey eyes immediately met the bright blue ones of my friend and neighbour, Taiyo. As usual, he had a bright and friendly smile on his face, his messy blond hair and blue eyes reflecting his optimism and energy. I myself was more subdued, a shadow compared to him. He talked, I acted. He was loud, I was quiet. Despite our opposites, we made a good team.

Speaking of talking, Taiyo was doing a lot of it. He babbled on about his favourite starter type, his favourite overall type, his battle strategy and other mildly interesting topics whilst I nodded every now and then, listening. He was in a bright red t-shirt, jeans and trainers, his hands in his pockets, whilst I wore my usual navy-black dress, a blue bow in my hair and small black boots on my feet. The summer breeze tugged at my dress, but gently. We ambled down the quiet street towards the Pokemon daycare, sitting down on a bench by the coast when it became apparent we were far too early to go in just yet.

"So, I was reading one of the old Krestoran legends," I said.

"What, yesterday? Cool. Which one?"

"Your favourite one."

"Neat! I like the part where the two rulers figure out what's going on. Oh, and when they become Pokemon!" he exclaimed. His facial expression suddenly changed to one of deep thought.

"...Do you ever wonder if it's real? The story?" he asked me.

I blinked. "Taiyo, you do realise it's just -"

"What if Konton's real, and it does return!?" he turned to me then, an almost fearful expression on his face. "Our home could be in danger!"

"Taiyo, remember what the legend said, though. '_A boy and a girl will take up the crest..._' Krestoran won't be in danger for long if the chosen heroes know what they're doing," I calmly explained, feeling slightly concerned at Taiyo's behaviour.

"I suppose..." he muttered. He then gave me a smile; I returned it.

"Guuuuys!" called out a happy voice. A couple seconds later, Makyuri came jogging into view, red ponytailed hair bouncing and her Eevee bounding along beside her. His shiny silver fur was ruffled from the summer breeze; the pair had clearly been playing earlier that morning. I kneeled down to stroke the Eevee and he gave me a lick on my cheek with his rough tongue.

"Well, Argent likes you as always, Mu-mu," giggled Makyuri. I mock-glared at her.

"How many times have I asked you to not call me that?" I asked, amused.

"I dunno, Mu-mu."

I rolled my eyes at her as both her and Taiyo started laughing hard. Argent licked my hand, and I smiled down at him.

"You know, you're really cute."

"Eevee!"

I checked my watch at this point - it was nearly nine o'clock. Time to get going.

"Uh, guys, it's time to go..."

"Oh crap!" Taiyo and Makyuri exclaimed at the same time. They both sprinted down the road to the daycare, Makyuri scooping up Argent as she went. I could've sworn I'd seen that cartoon puff of smoke that popped up whenever somebody rushed off too fast... I rolled my eyes and began walking towards the daycare, a small smirk plastered on my face.

* * *

**Taiyo's POV **

I burst through the doors to the daycare, skidding to a halt and nearly marking the carpet with my trainers.

"Tai-tai! Don't mark the floor!" scolded Makyuri, a big silly grin still plastered onto her face. Her parents, the two Professors Sakura, stood near a wooden table next to the window. My sheepishness stopped the moment I saw the three Pokeballs sitting on the table, the excitement rushing in to take its place. _I was getting a Pokemon!_

At that point, the door opened again and Muna walked in calmly, a smirk on her face. I blinked, confused at her, and her smirk turned into a full-on grin. We both ended up giggling.

"Ahem." all three of us whipped our heads around to Mrs. Sakura, who was smiling.

"Shall we get started?" she asked pleasantly. We all nodded.

"So, even though you all know everything I'm about to say, I'm required to repeat this speech to every trainer starting out.

"My name is Sakura, though myself and my husband are more commonly known as the Pokemon Professors of Krestoran. This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon; for some, Pokemon are pets, and for others, they are partners or used in fights. We, however, study Pokemon as a profession."

Mr. Sakura gave her a Pokeball, which summoned a Marill. It jumped up and down playfully; Muna nearly melted at the sight of it, whilst I tried not to laugh at her expression.

"This is a Pokemon," she said, returning the Marill shortly after.

"Now, over here," she said, gesturing at the table, "are three starter Pokemon; Corollen, Burnbi and Bubbalett. Please choose one of these Pokemon." She then stepped back, waiting for both of us to pick the Pokemon which would start off our journey.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friendly Rivalry

**Taiyo's POV**

I watched eagerly as Mr. Sakura then walked over and picked up the pokeball on the left, summoning the Pokemon from it.

"This is Corollen."

Corollen was a small, green-coloured koala with big, soulful eyes and a happy expression. It looked around at each of us, tried to stand on two legs and walk, but fell over a couple seconds afterwards, squealing. I noticed that Muna and Makyuri were trying not to freak out at the sight of it, and I once again tried my hardest not to start laughing.

"Corollen, the Koala Pokemon, is extremely friendly towards humans; this one in particular is quite attached to people. They will try to walk on their hind legs like their evolved forms, but with difficulty."

Mr. Sakura recalled Corollen, then moved to the middle pokeball.

"Burnbi is up next."

Burnbi tossed its head to one side, its antlers glowing with fiery power. Its smooth red fur almost seemed to flicker like fire, and it seemed almost graceful. Something about its majestic nature drew me towards it, and I slowly stooped down to pet it. The fire Pokemon almost seemed to like me straight away.

"Burnbi, the Fire Deer Pokemon, is quite proud and majestic. However, unlike their evolved forms, they can be quite timid. This one is a female, which is quite rare."

I immediately stood up, feeling pretty determined.

"I choose Burnbi."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Muna look at me in surprise. I knew, however, I wasn't going to regret my choice. Somehow.

"Excellent," Mrs. Sakura said, pleased. "Here is her pokeball."

Mr. Sakura handed Burnbi's pokeball to me; I suddenly felt ridiculously giddy. Pointing my pokeball at Burnbi, I recalled her.

"Finally," Mr. Sakura said, moving towards the last pokeball, "we have Bubbalett."

A blue baby buffalo appeared from the pokeball and looked around, slightly confused as to its surroundings. It almost immediately went up to Muna and began making happy sounds. She picked it up and it nuzzled up against her, seemingly content in her arms. I blinked, wondering why Bubbalett felt attachment to Muna right away.

"Bubbalett, the Buffalo Pokemon, is quite guarded and tough towards strangers, but will protect those it considers friends with its own life."

"I... guess I'll choose Bubbalett," Muna said, a little nervous.

"Good. Here's his pokeball."

Muna took the ball but didn't recall Bubbalett who was currently napping in her other arm. I wasn't going to admit that it all looked incredibly cute.

"I assume that now you have both obtained your starter Pokemon, a battle will commence?" asked Mrs. Sakura, smirking in amusement.

"You betcha!" I exclaimed. Muna nodded.

"You'd both better head outside then; battling is forbidden in this daycare."

Muna narrowly beat me to the front door.

* * *

**Muna's POV**

Once outside, Makyuri stood off to one side, watching. I gently put Bubbalett down in front of me and double-checked my Pokedex to be sure of his moves. On the other side of the front park, Taiyo sent out Burnbi and seemed to be giving her some words of encouragement. Argent was currently in Makyuri's arms, smiling in excitement.

"Good luck you guys!" yelled Makyuri excitedly.

"Eevee!" Argent called out.

"Burnbi, use Tackle!" yelled Taiyo, his hair seeming messier than usual. Burnbi charged forwards towards my Bubbalett.

"Bubbalett, dodge and Tackle!" I called. Bubbalett moved quickly out of the way then slammed into Burnbi, sending her flying a couple metres before crashing into the grass. I cringed.

"Burnbi, you can do it! Ember!" Burnbi tossed her head, sending some fireballs towards Bubbalett, who simply let the fire pass into him. He stumbled a little but seemed as perky as ever.

"Bubbalett, Water Gun!" A stream of water collided with Burnbi, knocking her off her feet with the sheer force of the blast. She tried to stand up, but failed and collapsed. Trying again, however, she managed to stand and totter towards Bubbalett.

"Burnbi, try and Tackle!" Burnbi gathered up enough strength to charge, knocking Bubbalett off his feet before I could tell him to move. He fell over, but quickly stood back up again, looking dazed but determined. Without a single word from me he charged at Burnbi and knocked her into a tree. I nearly panicked seeing my friend's Pokemon hurt like that; it rapidly became apparent that Burnbi was out of the fight.

Taiyo recalled Burnbi quickly before running over to me, having dug out some cash from his pocket.

"Taiyo, there's no need," I said quietly.

"But - "

"There's no need," I repeated. Taiyo just blinked before putting the money away. He seemed a bit confused, but then smiled at me.

"Nice one, Mu!" called out Makyuri. I simply nodded.

"It was sort of expected though really. I mean, Bubbalett has the advantage against my Burnbi, so he was more likely to win," said Taiyo.

"I was a bit worried that Burnbi would get seriously injured..." I murmured.

"Naa, don't worry about it. Besides, I'll get stronger, and then I'll be able to defeat Bubbalett!"

"Good point." I gave him a relieved grin, which he returned with one of his usual cheeky ones.

Makyuri ran over then, Argent following. She tackled me in a hug and nearly tipped both of us over. I panicked for a split second before righting myself.

"Dang, Makyuri, I nearly fell over..."

"Oops! Sorry!" she said, a big grin on her face. "Anyway, you two should go heal your Pokemon. We have a machine in the daycare like the ones at Pokemon Centers. Come on!"

We all raced each other to get inside first, laughing.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Peering around the corner from the back of the Sakura Daycare, I froze when I heard footsteps and laughter steadily getting closer. Slowly peering out again, it was clear that everybody had entered the building. Trying not to make too much noise, I crept towards a tree and climbed into the leaves, peeking through the window and watching as the new Pokemon trainers healed their Pokemon and left for their houses.

I then spotted the lone pokeball sitting on the table. If that Pokemon belonged to anybody, it was me. I needed one to keep the promise I had made to myself. A wavy dark green short lock of hair fell in front of my right eye, but I left it. I'd seen what I needed to see.

Pulling the hood up on my jacket, I rested my head against a tree branch and slowly started to fall asleep. I desperately hoped my father's followers wouldn't catch up to me whilst I was napping. After all, nobody, not even I, can defy the leader of Team Comet and get away with it.


End file.
